Love
by Super Reader
Summary: She couldn’t imagine any of the boys she knew getting into the romantic spirit. At least the boys she lived with. They seemed to have been born without any romance whatsoever. Number 2 of the 100 Theme Challenge


A/N: Well, this one is very strange. It started out as one thing, and came out something completely different. I also didn't want to do a typical Love one. I do that kind of thing enough all ready. :D I have no idea if this is any good, as I don't have a bets right now, but I admit I did find it a little funny. I hope you guys feel the same. It's number 2 of the 100TC.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. At all. Zippo. Zilch. Nada.

* * *

It was a quiet afternoon, with nothing at all happening. It was the kind of beautiful spring day that everyone had been called home by their parents so they could 'get some fresh air' together. Kuki's parents had better things to do, and instead of spending quality time with their daughters, were off working, like you'd expect parents to do on a day in April.

This is why the tree house practically echoed with silence, with only the Japanese girl and the hamsters to provide noise.

"Will you marry me, Pretty-Princess Rainbow monkey?" The girl asked in a deep voice, while shaking an orange monkey.

"Oh, Super-Handsome Rainbow monkey! Of course I will!" She shook a green primate and then pushed the toys together in a clumsy embrace.

With a sigh, Kuki dropped them on the floor. She drew her knees to her chest and looked around. Why didn't things like that ever happen in real life? She couldn't imagine any of the boys she knew getting into the romantic spirit. At least the boys she lived with. They seemed to have been born without any romance whatsoever.

Numbuh 3 rolled her eyes. Probably that was a good thing. Any romance would send girls off screaming. She was positive of that.

She glanced at the orange rainbow monkey for a moment and her mind unconsciously traveled to her short Aussie friend. He was cute, no doubt about it, and sometimes charming, but romance?

A smile started as she imagined it.

"_Oh, Fanny, your hair is like one big, frizzy mass of blood."_

"_Blood? What are you talking about?"_

"_It flows around your head like juice squirts out of a grapefruit."_

"..._Did you just compare me with a grapefruit, shorty?"_

"_And your voice! It sounds like a thousand violins…"_

"…_being played by a monkey. Yeah, I know! Like I haven't heard __**that **__before."_

The scene fizzled out as Kuki's giggles filled the air. As she wiped a tear from her eyes she shook her head. The sad thing is that it could really happen.

She grinned and turned her mind to her controlling leader. Well, of all the boys in the tree house, he'd have to have the most romantic experience. What with Lizzie and all.

Numbuh 3 tapped a finger to her chin. Probably Lizzie had handled most of the romance in **that** relationship. Now, if Numbuh 1 was an overenthusiastic romantic…

"_Lizzie, my precious pigeon, my sterling swan, my darling dove, my elegant echidna…."_

"_An echidna isn't a bird, Nigie."_

"_Oh, I'm sorry, pudding cup. Would you like me to feed you pistachio ice cream?"_

"_Nigel, we just ate ice cream. What's with all the pistachio anyway?"_

"_It's our symbol! How could you not remember!?"_

"…_.Our symbol?"_

"_Yes. The Pistachio Lovers!"_

"……"

"_Lizzie? Liz….Lizzie! Come back! Did I say…What did I say!?"_

Halfway into the little show, Kuki lapsed into mad giggles. By the end of it, her bell-like giggles had been replaced with all-out laughing. Thank goodness Lizzie had been the romantic, as that image was way to scary to ever be broadcast on national TV.

Now for Numbuh 2…Numbuh 3's forehead furrowed. She really couldn't imagine him acting any goofier than he already was. And he certainly got enough romance in the Cree department.

The raven-haired girl's eyes brightened. Maybe it could be weird if….

"_Sarah. I feel we have to break up. Don't make this harder than it already is."_

"_Huh? But…"_

"_No use arguing! My mind is made up. We must go our different ways, no matter how it pains me."_

"_Uhhh….Hoagie? I…"_

"_Shh. I now you're madly in love with me, but I am like a bird. I cannot be tied down."_

"_A bird? What are you…?"_

"_Farewell, my dear. Perhaps we will meet again someday."_

"_Uhh…ok? Hey! Wait! My name is Virginia you big dope!"_

"_Don't burden me with your cries, Sarah, this is hard enough already."_

"_Virginia! And we weren't dating! Are you….are you listening?!"_

With the end of this one, Kuki found herself on the floor, rolling around in spasms of laughter. It was defiantly a good thing the boy's didn't have any romantic sense. Otherwise they'd probably send several people to mental wards.

Her teammates found her like this, rolling around on the living room floor, banging her fist on the ground.

They looked at each other warily.

"I don't even want to know," Numbuh 1 said gravely.

Kuki sat up, eyes bright and twinkling.

"No, Numbuh 1, you **really** don't."

* * *

A/N: :Cringes: It's just something I threw together in 20 minutes. I hope it's not completely horrible. Also, I wasn't sure who to pair up with whom, so I paired Numbuh 4 up with Numbuh 86 because I could think of funny things he could say. Numbuh 1 with Lizzie for obvious reasons and Numbuh 2 with a random girl (Could be numbuh 23, or could not) I hope I'm not offending anyone who likes these pairings, in a way it's a sort of parody. And remember it's coming out of Kuki's mind. :D


End file.
